


Uncovered

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: AU Home, Part 2 -- Kare and Lee share a blanket--and a little more than that -- on Kobol.





	

"Would you stop hogging the blanket?" Lee asked, irritably, shivering in the cold, damp night air.

"You're the one hogging it!" Kara hissed, jerking half of the thin wool sheet out from under his folded arms.

"Kara! I just got off watch and I'd like to get some sleep before sun up!" He gave a hard tug on the blanket, but she was still holding on to a corner and it sent Kara crashing into his side, sprawling half on top of him.

"Ow! Frak!"

Shit. "Sorry, sorry. Hey, are you alright? Where'd I get you? Was it my elbow?" His hands automatically reached out, patting down her sides and he could see her face above him, wincing in the slight moonlight. "Kara?" Her breathing was ragged and hard, and when his hand bumped hers, which was resting on her hip, she gasped and rolled off him onto her back.

"Hey, Kara, what's wrong with you?" He tossed the blanket aside, and sat up, leaning over her, his hand closing over her fingers which were clutching her hip.

"I'm fine, Apollo. Go to sleep." But she was still breathing heavy and her face was pained.

"Did you hurt yourself? Should I go and get the medkit?" He started to get up and her hand closed around his forearm yanking him back down to the blanket.

"Gods, no. I got shot, alright? I told you Caprica was no picnic," she sneered, but he was stuck, shocked over her news.

"Let me see it." He reached for the hem of her jacket.

Her hand batted his away. "NO."

He sunk down, bringing his face closer to hers and narrowing his eyes. "You could've popped some stitches. Let me see it or I'm calling my dad and you can let him look at it."

Kara glared back then rolled her eyes. "Fine." Her hands dropped away. "Tattletale."

Lee pushed the edge of her jacket up and slipped the side of her pants—some sort of athletic warm-up gear, he realized now, wondering for the first time what had happened to her uniform—down a few inches, until white bandage peeked out at him.

Kara laid very still under him, almost unmoving, but he heard her gasp as he pushed the fabric down, brushing against the bandages. He tried to be more careful, pulling the cloth out and away from her body, fingers slipping over soft skin. Suddenly, he became very aware of the rather intimate position they were in. Lee was straddling her thighs and now he had his hand in her pants basically. Somehow, this wasn't the way he'd imagined this particular scenario happening.

Shaking his head, he reached for the edge of the bandage and carefully tried to lift the adhesive tape at one corner. Kara gasped again, as he laid a hand flat on her stomach to smooth out the skin next to it, and carefully picked at the tape. He immediately froze, his eyes flicking to her face. "Am I hurting you?"

She didn't speak, but he saw her head shake from side to side.

"It's not bleeding through. I just wanted to make sure it's not infected." She didn't answer again, so he pried the bandage carefully up a little further. The wound looked clean, but as he moved his hand, he saw another incision below the first. Had she been shot twice?

"Why is there two—" the rest of his sentence was lost when she sat up and grabbed his neck, her lips fusing to his.

Stunned again, he froze for a moment, lost in the feel of her mouth, warm lips pressing against his own. Her hand dropped over his, pulling his fingers away and pushing the bandage back into place, just as she opened wider, her tongue licking into his mouth, and Lee pushed back, his eyes flying open.

"Kara, what the hell… Are you trying to distract me?"

"I don't know," she said, her tone dry. "Is it working?"

"Yes. NO! I don't..." he sighed, trying to get himself under control. "What happened to you?"

This time, she sighed. "Some bad shit, okay. And no I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want to think about it. It's over."

Lee was at a loss, unsure what to do or say. Finally he just climbed back over to his side of the blankets and lay down. He closed his eyes, but sleep was impossible now.

"Okay, so what was that? That kiss?"

Kara was silent for a moment and he didn't think she was going to answer at first, but then she did. "Why don't you tell me? That was a heck of a 'welcome home' earlier."

He swallowed hard. "I had a lot of time to think while you were away."

Kara actually laughed at that, a short sharp sound in the darkness. "Yeah, I'll bet you did. The brig's pretty good for that."

He smiled a little, back on familiar ground. "You should know, huh?" he paused a second, but then forged on. "I was a jerk. Before you left.  About Baltar."

Another silence. "Yeah, you were."

He rolled over on his side, facing her silhouette now. She turned her head slowly, a wary look on her face, and he felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry. You're right, you don't owe me anything. I just... I didn't realize how it would feel." He fumbled for the words. "I mean watching you dance with him was one thing, but the way he looked at you at the card game, I knew you must have..." Her eyes were wide and she was watching him, her face a careful blank. This is why she was so damn good at Triad, he thought. Lee closed his eyes, groping for the right words. "What I'm trying to say is that I was jealous. And it surprised me. And it pissed me off. And I acted like a jerk."

Lee opened his eyes again, meeting hers, and to his surprise, she smirked a little. "You said that part already."

Relief trickled through him and he smiled sheepishly. "I practiced that. I was such a jerk, I thought I should say it twice."

She grinned and he thought to himself that this was so much better than her punching him. And then Kara's face fell, and she said, "I slept with someone. Someone else. On Caprica." And Lee felt like she _had_ punched him.

But he'd learned a few things in the past week, so he kept his voice even when he responded. "Oh. It wasn't a cylon, was it?"

Kara's eyes went wide and she laughed again. "No. There's a Resistance there. Some humans. I promised..." she took a breath and he could hear her inhale sharply, "I promised I'd get the fleet to return to save them."

"And this guy, this guy you just met," he felt a sharp edge creeping into his words and he tried to calm down. He deliberately softened his tone. "You fell for him? You're...waiting for him?" 

"Maybe. I don't know." She paused. "Maybe it depends."

"Depends on what, Kara?" His heart lurched and his eyes scanned her face in the darkness, trying to get a clue about what was going on here.

She shifted, rising up on one elbow, so she was almost face-to-face with him. Kara was biting her lip, her eyes studying him intensely, and Lee felt his heart pound with anticipation. "Depends on if there's someone else I should be waiting for."

Realization dawned and he smiled, slow and steady and leaned closer, sliding a hand behind her neck, answering her without words as he pressed his lips to hers once more. He hadn't had time on the Astral Queen, and when she'd kissed him moments ago, he'd been too surprised, but now he could indulge himself, revel in the taste of her, smoky and spicy and sweet all at once.

Kara sagged into him and slid her arms around his back, and he levered her shoulders back down to the ground, not breaking the kiss as they shifted. His arms hooked under hers, hands on her shoulders as he slipped a thigh between Kara's and settled over her. Lee titled his head, deepening the kiss, his tongue brushing over her lower lip back and forth, until she opened to him and he thrust inside.

Lee lost himself in the sensations, his hands tugging at the little ponytail she wore, till her hair swung loose and he could rake his fingers through it. Gods he'd wanted to do that all day. He closed his hands into fists, letting the silken strands run over his palms. Suddenly he felt Kara's hands sweeping down his back, sliding under his tanks and pushing them up. He broke away, sitting up and watched her grin as he stripped them off. His hands went to the zipper on her jacket and slid it down, carefully peeling it off her arms, and tossing it aside, before sending the black sports bra that had tormented him many a night in the bunkroom whooshing through the air after it.

His eyes scanned down over her body, just drinking their fill of her lush curves until she pulled him down again, and the feel of her skin brushing his, the pebbled points of her nipples pushing into his chest, had him stiff and straining against his BDUs in mere minutes.

Lee bent his head, mouth sliding down her neck, over her shoulder, across the soft swells of her breasts. The salted tang of her skin lingered on his tongue as he traced the line of her cleavage. His lips closed around the stiffened tips of her breasts until she was moaning softly under him and tugging on his hair.

He slid lower, carefully passing his mouth over her stomach and the curve of her hip, skirting the edges of the bandage, and gently easing her clothing down her legs till she was bare beneath him. Even in the dim moonlight, she looked like Aphrodite herself laid out before him, and if Lee was a religious man, he might have said a prayer to the Gods. Instead he paid his worship with his hands and mouth, his tongue slipping inside her parted folds, thrusting till she cried out so loudly he was sure they'd woken everyone up.

But all remained quiet, and when he slid back up and Kara reached for his waistband, he quickly shed the rest of his clothes and settled over her. His hands dropped to her hips, his fingertips brushing gauze and tape, and he stilled, his eyes going to her face. "Kara, I don't know if we can do this. I don't want to hurt you."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "If you tell me you want to stop now, Lee Adama, _I_ will hurt _you._ Got it?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Lee had every intention of getting on with it, he was just trying to figure out the best way to maneuver, when apparently Kara got tired of waiting. She locked her legs around his waist and rolled them over and before Lee could even protest, she was sinking down on him and all rational thoughts flitted out of his brain.

He closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the bliss of finally knowing this feeling, the warm wet core of her clenching around him. Kara reached down for his hands and tugged them up, settling them over her breasts as she braced her palms on his chest and started moving. Her knees squeezed his hips as she wrapped her hands around his arms and rode him slowly. Her head was thrown back, her eyes clenched shut, as she bounced over him, but as nice as the view was, Lee wanted more. Wanted to know that she was there with him, not thinking of any resistance fighter on a far away planet or gods forbid, Gaius frakking Baltar.

He moved his hands down, closing around her ribcage and tugged her down to him. "Kara, look at me." She opened her eyes and he reached up, trapping her face between his palms as he stared at her. "Promise me," he breathed hard, knowing he probably had no right to ask this, but wanting it all the same. "There's no one else."

She didn't hesitate, just repeated it. "There's no one else, Lee." He smiled and pulled her down, his mouth covering hers. Lee slid his palms down to the base of her spine, holding her carefully, even as he snapped his hips under her, motions growing quicker and more urgent as he felt his body straining closer to release. Kara pulled back, bracing her hands against his chest, as she moved faster too, soft little cries echoing from her lips until he felt her finally clench hard around him and break. He thrust one last time, driving hard, and letting go, orgasm washing over him and making him boneless and content.

Kara flopped against him, her breath hot on his neck, and he sighed with satisfaction, turning his head to kiss her ear, cheek, whatever was in reach. She giggled when he landed a sloppy kiss on the side of her nose and rolled away, onto her back again. They breathed in time with each other, loud in the quiet night and Lee wondered again if anyone had heard them. But he didn't hear anyone else stirring and after a minute he decided he didn't care. Even if they got busted in the morning, it'd be worth it.

Kara was his now.

He couldn't help smiling at that thought, as they pulled on their clothes again. When he turned back towards Kara, he found her huddled in their one blanket, the thin wool stretching up to her ears, only her nose poking out. Lee realized suddenly how cold the night air still was and reached for a corner but she slapped his hand away.

"Hey! Kara, c'mon!"

"No, you're a blanket hog!"

Lee sighed and leaned down, dropping his mouth to her ear and using a sultry growl. "Let me in, Kara. I'll keep you warmer than that blanket will."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds, then shook her head, but he could see the beginnings of a smirk making her lips quirk.

"Are you gonna make me tell Dad on you?"

Kara laughed at that and grinned, opening her arms and he sunk into them, the blanket settling over his back. "Hmm, you drive a hard bargain."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Give me a few more minutes and I'm sure I can." He dived for her neck and reached back to pull the blankets up and over their heads.

When the Old Man passed by on patrol a few moments later, he paused, wondering if he was just imagining the faint sounds of muffled laughter carrying to his ears or if it was just the Kobol wind.


End file.
